


Tender Reunion

by Miragefiction



Series: Golden Dawn [9]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Married Couple, Porn with Feelings, Post-Golden Deer Route (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Tender Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:08:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21528106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miragefiction/pseuds/Miragefiction
Summary: Byleth and Claude are reunited after a long winter spent apart. They enjoy some time alone to get reacquainted while they spend the night at the Goneril Estate.Byleth is very pregnant and feeling a little vulnerable, but Claude makes sure she feels good... Maybe a little too good.A direct sequel to “Royal Correspondence”
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan
Series: Golden Dawn [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1488245
Comments: 21
Kudos: 176





	Tender Reunion

The Goneril estate was very well-outfitted with every amenity a weary traveler could require, including steaming hot water, a huge ceramic claw foot bathtub, and all the garishly-colored fluffy pink towels anyone could ask for.

Claude took what was possibly the quickest but most thorough bath of his life and joined his wife in the quarters set aside for them that evening. 

Byleth looked up from the elegant writing desk where she was sitting as Claude entered the suite, dressed only in a black dressing gown and towel around his shoulders.

He had trimmed his beard, but not shaved it, and his hair was longer too, unbraided and still dripping wet. The combination of these small changes in his appearance gave him a rakish look that set every nerve inside her alive with wanting. 

He closed the door and locked it behind him, not breaking eye contact with her for even a moment. She stood up and padded softly across the plush carpet to stand in front of him, the thin silk of her nightgown shimmering in the candlelight. 

His sharp green eyes trailed up and down her form slowly, and he took her hand in his, pulling her towards him gently.

He brought her hand to his mouth and kissed her palm warmly, lips soft and wet, pressing into her in a way that made her knees feel weak. He kissed the delicate turn of her wrist, the inner joint of her elbow, her exposed shoulder and her sensitive neck. She sighed into the embrace, shivering despite the warmth of the touch. He took a deep breath, as if memorizing the very scent of her. 

“By the goddess, I’ve missed you...” he sighed, voice deep and full of some barely controlled emotion. “So, so much.”

She was afraid to speak for fear she could cry, so she kissed him instead. 

It was gentle at first, almost experimental. It felt tense and full of meaning, like a first kiss all over again. Goddess, he was so very warm and so very close, smelling clean and real and wonderful. He cupped her cheek, leaning back to look at her, eyes hooded and breath a soft puff between them. She put her hand on his chest, fingers splayed in the fine dark hair there. She could feel the beat of his heart, even and eager. He leaned down and kissed her again, more and more and more until the pounding of his heart grew so fast she thought it would jump right out of his chest and into her palm. 

She broke the embrace and took his arm and led him to the bed.

He followed, eyes hungry and intent, but as he leaned in and smiled once more he hesitated for just a moment. 

“This is okay, right?” He asked gently. “It won’t hurt you or the baby?”

She shook her head vehemently. “No, it’s fine. I asked Manuela, even. As long as you don’t press down on my stomach... It should be fine.”

He brushed a strand of hair away from her face, watching her carefully. “You’re sure? You must be tired. If you’re not up for, it we can—”

“I’m up for it,” she interrupted very quickly, making him laugh. “Well, if you are...”

He grinned cheekily. “Me? You read my letters, right?”

“I did, but you’re really not... um... Turned off by...” she gestured to her body, hand tracing over the impressive expanse of her pregnant belly, “All of this?”

His grin softened, and he took her hand in his again. “No, I’m not turned off at all. In fact... it’s a little...” he paused and laughed nervously, “You look so beautiful... And the fact that I... made you like this... is kinda... exciting.”

She hadn’t considered that angle. “O-oh... Really?”

He nodded. 

“W-well then...” she said softly. “Come here.”

He leaned down and kissed her again, deeply, hungrily. His his hands moved up her sides to cup her breasts, squeezing gently. 

She winced a little and he paused. 

“Did that hurt?”

“No, um, just... I’m a bit sensitive lately.”

He swallowed, hard. “Y-yeah...?”

She nodded again, blushing. 

“I’ll be very gentle then, shall I?”

“Not... too gentle?”

She leaned into him, flushed and tingly all over. If just a touch through her clothes felt like that...! 

He kissed down her neck and shoulder, brushing aside the thin strap of of her nightgown, down and off her arm. His long fingers traced along the upper hem of her dress right under her collar bone, making her shiver. He tugged lightly on the lacing at the center and the garment fell open, revealing the soft inner curves of her breasts. 

He kissed her there, breathing in deeply. 

She reached up to hold him, running her hands through his hair. 

He pulled down her dress more, and the fullness of her breasts fell free. 

She gasped and shuddered as his fingers traced over her nipples, the gentle sensation sending a throb of wet-hot need directly to her center. 

“Ah! Oh... Oh g-goddess...!”

“Mm...” he laughed a little, voice deep and thick with wanting. “I want to make you feel good. What would you have of me?”

She took a shuddering breath, trying to gather her wits enough to speak. She stood up again, plucking at her clothes. “Help me take this off.”

He pulled her dress up and over her head. The silk fluttered to the ground in a shimmering wave.

“Now you,” she said softly.

He obliged with some showmanship, peeling off one shoulder of the robe then the other before slowly untying the loose knot around his waist. The robe fell open like a curtain before a show. 

This was one of her favorite productions. 

She pulled him back onto the bed, and they lay side by side for a long time just becoming reacquainted with each other’s bodies. His, of course, had not changed as hers had, but she still savored every curve and angle. She ran her hands over the wide expanse of his chest, the lean muscled planes of his stomach, every eager feature and bit of frame. The beat of his heart seemed to thrum through his entire body, and hers too. 

“Ah... I love you... I’ve missed you,” he sighed into her hair. “So very much. My love, my sunrise, my everything...!”

She pressed her forehead to his, noses touching. “Without you I felt... empty,” she said so softly he could barely hear. “I want to be with you, filled with you, every moment...” 

He laughed in surprise at such a provocative statement, a short gasp and deep breath. “Every moment? Oh, I wish! I will gladly comply tonight, at least.”

She rolled carefully to one side facing away from him, his long lean body fitting so neatly against her. “Like this...?”

“Mm, perfect,” he breathed, arms reaching around her. She felt so very happy, happy and safe and warm and so full of desire long left wanting it was nearly overwhelming.

“Touch me.”

His arm curled over the generous curve of her hip and under her belly to brush against her entrance. His light questioning touch was answered with her gasp and whimper. 

“Extra sensitive here, too?” he asked.

She nodded desperately. “D-don’t tease!”

He curled his fingers into her, sliding in and up to stoke her with a firm, even pressure that was anything but teasing.

“Ah! Oh! Oh Claude... I...!”

She shuddered and moaned, a cascade of pleasure rippling through her hard and sudden, head swimming with it all. 

“W-woah,” he breathed in wonder, “You really weren’t kidding, huh? So fast!”

Panting, she reached back to touch his face with shaking hands. “Oh... Oh my... I’m... a bit embarrassed...”

“Don’t be. I don’t think I’ll last long after witnessing that, either,” he sighed, kissing the back of her head. “Damn, you’re so incredibly hot right now... I want to make you come like that a million times.”

“O-oh...!” 

After all this time he could still make her blush all over with just a few words. 

He lifted her leg slightly, spreading her open.

“Can I...?”

“Yes, p-please!”

He shifted slightly, angling himself and slowly pushing inside her with a groan.

She clung to him, shaking. “Mnnnh...!”

He buried his face in her shoulder. “Ah... ha... oh gods...! I’ve missed this...!”

He was so warm, warm and very hard, urgent and unmistakable inside her. It felt like he was filling every hollow place at once. She trembled around him, hand cupped behind his head and tangled in his hair.

He thrust slowly at first, gently, hips rolling against her backside and sinking in deep, stretching her wide, sending her into waves of more pleasure than she thought possible. 

Had she simply forgotten it could feel this good? Absence had certainly made her grow fonder, and in more ways than one. 

“Oh, oh! Oh, Claude please...!”

At this, his pace quickened, fingers digging into her thigh as he held her, his easy rolling thrusts becoming more rapid, breath heavy and hot.

“Byleth...! Gods, you feel so good...!”

The frantic pace shook her inside and out, tremors shaking through her body once more, hot and centered deep between her legs as he rode her wave after wave, every tight, trembling clench of her body pulling him in.

For a moment, she couldn’t breathe, couldn’t see, every sense filled with pleasure and heat. 

He moaned, almost shockingly loud right next to her ear, his body tight and twitching behind her, pressed deep and firm into her as he came. 

It was a long time before they moved or spoke. They lay there in a golden haze, tangled together and utterly spent, connected in every intimate way. 

She finally found the energy to move, her arm reaching up to wipe tears from her eyes. Why was she crying now? She was so happy. Emotions still made little sense to her.

He shifted behind her, his own hand leaving her side. She rolled into her back with some effort to look at him in the face, and was surprised to see him wiping away tears as well. 

She touched his cheek gently. “Claude?”

He embraced her, burying his face in her shoulder again. “Sorry... Just... I love you so much.”

She laughed a little, sniffling. “Me too. I... Oh!”

He leaned back in surprise. “Are you ok? I didn’t hurt you or...?”

“No, I’m fine... I think I just...” she paused and winced again, holding her stomach. “Oh!” 

He sat up a little to look down at her. “What? What’s wrong?”

“Um,” she said slowly, “I think we should see if your mother is still awake.”

“Mother? Why?”

She looked up at him, biting her lip nervously. “I... I think the baby might be coming.”

His eyes went wide. “N-now? But isn’t it too early?”

“Maybe? But only by a few weeks, and we may have not timed things quite right...”

It had been a little difficult to calculate exactly when they conceived, considering how active they had been in the first few months of their marriage. 

He sprang out of bed and went for the door. “I’ll get mother. Do you think Holst has a healer on staff? Maybe we should—“

“Claude!” Byleth called urgently, “Wait!”

He was back at her side in a second. “Yes, what—“

“You should put on some clothes first.”


End file.
